dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClarityBiscuitBox/Sidequests!
So, who likes sidequests around here? Why don't you take on these ones? You'll get titles each time you complete one, so it's worth it! Trust me, it's tough but I'll list every person who comments once they've completed the quest. Also, completion of 5 quests bestows the title of 'Beginner'! Completion of 10 quests bestows the title of 'Incredible Intern'! Completion of 15 quests bestows the title of 'Quest Completor'! Completion of 20 quests bestows the title of 'Helpful Hero'! Quest 001 - Just The One Clarity wants you to play through Dragon Quest IX and defeat the final boss without using any other party members except yourself. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Loner'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 002 - Maid To Do With Two People Clarity (Crystal's idea) wants you to battle Atlas. However, you must have both characters wearing a Maid's Outfit and a weapon: nothing else! To make it harder, you must do it with just two characters. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Beast's Maid'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 003 - Whipping Pigs Clarity (Crystal's idea) wants you to battle Hammibal with just a party of Luminaries equipped with whips. To make it harder, you can only use Luminary and Whip skill moves. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Ham Maker'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 004 - M-pathy for Corvus Clarity wants you to battle Corvus again, but this time you must set all characters to the tactic 'Don't Use MP'. You can equip any type of weapon and clothing. Good luck! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Corvus' Pet'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 005 - Falcon... BLADE! Clarity wants you to defeat any enemy with EXACTLY four hits from a Falcon Slash. It must be defeated on the fourth hit to count. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Furious Falcon'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan ClarityBiscuitBox DemonPaladin626 Scarabalpha Quest 006 - Chronocrystal Trigger Clarity wants you to just get 5 Chronocrystals. You may need a lot of money to complete this quest! Good luck! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Moneybags'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Scarabalpha DemonPaladin626 Quest 007 - Medlin's Medal Massacre Clarity wants you to speak to Captain Max Medlin and then get a Mini Medal from any Lv. 10 Legacy boss. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Medlin's Matey'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Scarabalpha Quest 008 - One With The Elements Clarity wants you to defeat a Freezing Fog using Gale Fource whilst not being equipped with anything and not using any skills. Only Fisticuffs are allowed! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Simple Elemental'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 009 - Cart Catcher Clarity wants you to get a Corrupt Carter scared with War Cry, then defeat it with Metal Slash. Corrupt Carters are found in the Magmaroo. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Carting King/Queen'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan DemonPaladin626 Quest 010 - Merciful Boss' Boss Clarity wants you to battle Baramos and have your Priest or Sage deal the finishing blow. Then you need to give him the EXP from the battle. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Good Sport'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! - Quest 011 - The Dragon Quest Clarity wants you to defeat Elusid with Dragon Slash and nothing else. No one else can attack unless they're using Dragon Slash! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Dragon Quester'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! Gladiator Ayan Quest 012 - Mixture of Games Clarity wants you to go onto Canvass for Guests and link up to Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. Win a battle on the Tag-Mode to complete this quest! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Erinn's Exterminator'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! ClarityBiscuitBox Scarabalpha DemonPaladin626 Quest 013 - Unlucky Number Clarity wants you to ward off bad luck by alchemising a Lucky Pendant and then defeating a Raving Reaper whilst equipped with it. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Lucky Lad/Lass'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! ClarityBiscuitBox DemonPaladin626 Gladiator Ayan Quest 14 - Burning With Pride Clarity wants you to battle a Hell Nino, use Fire Fource on one of your party members and then have them finish it off with Hot Lick. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Burning Flame'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! - Quest 15 - Periodic Table Clarity wants you to find the elements of the periodic table, namely platinum, iron and gold. What sort of items have those elements..? Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Metal Master'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! ClarityBiscuitBox Quest 16 - Legacy of Bosses Clarity wants you to defeat some of the Legacy bosses in this order: Dracolord, Hargon, Baramos and Zoma. It has to be in that order to count! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Orderly'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! - Quest 17 - Who's There..? Clarity wants you to stop a group of skeletons attacking Stornway. They're because their leader's injured, but where's the leader of the skeletons? Hmm... They say he's blacker than night and a skeleton supreme. Find him and defeat him! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Skeleton Sherlock'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! ClarityBiscuitBox Quest 18 - Slimurderer Clarity wants you to defeat all these members of the slime family: a Slime, She-Slime, Bubble Slime, Liquid Metal Slime and then Shogum. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Slimy Superstar'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! - Quest 19 - The Really Bad Cave Clarity wants you to enter the Bad Cave and defeat a hunter mech and a metal medley, stealing an item with each battle. The easy way to do this is probably use Half-Inch. Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Hunter'! You've recieved a quest request! Put yourself to the test? People who have completed the quest! - Quest 20 - Mega-Magical Mayhem Clarity wants you to battle any monster that can cast spells and then: Erect a Wizard Ward, use Funereal Fouce, Psyche Up with any member, Egg On a member and defeat the monster using Kaboom. Good luck with this one! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Magical Master/Mistress'! People who have completed the quest! - Quest 21 - Overkilling Slimification Clarity wants you to fight a Slime from Angel Falls, then Psyche Up or Egg On any party member up to 100 tension, finally defeating the Slime. To count, this attack must do over 1000 damage! Completion of this quest bestows the title of 'Complete Destroyer'! People who have completed the quest! - Category:Blog posts